


Princess

by princessgroves



Series: Criminal Texting [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, F/F, It's so bad but I was so bored, No Henry, Sexting, no Will, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgroves/pseuds/princessgroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and JJ from friends to lovers ft. Alcohol and Maybe Garcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Probably tons of typos and I apologise! JJ is the aggressor and they're a bit ooc but there's no will and no henry so...

Agent Jennifer Jareau's phone

05/11/07: 8:15am

Me: Hey emily, where r u? Wheels up in 5

Emily Prentiss: I got held up. I'll be there in 10 minutes maximum.

Me: ok, u want me to tell the team anything?

Emily Prentiss: No. If I need to I'll explain to Hotch later.

Me: ok c u soon

07/11/07: 11:46am

Emily Prentiss: Have we considered the unsub has a strict time schedule?

Me: no why

Emily Prentiss: If he has to drop a child off at school then make to it work and then later pick the child up, that could explain his extremely late, or early, killing times.

Me: omg didn't think of that, cld be the reason. u told the team yet?

Emily Prentiss: No. I wanted to make sure it made sense before I presented it to the team.

Me: all of us r in the police stations conference room, meet us there

Emily Prentiss: I'll be there soon, just need to check one more thing first.

07/11/07: 2:13pm

Agent Prentiss: What was the thing you were going to say to me earlier?

Agent Prentiss: Before Morgan interrupted.

Me: it was nothing. don't worry about it 

Agent Prentiss: Are you sure? You seemed angry at me for something. I'd like to know what so we can work together without distractions.

Me: im fine don't worry. im sure I can handle working with you. easy.

Agent Prentiss: Did I do something wrong again? Please tell me Agent Jareau.

Me: for gods sake don't call me agent jareau, we r literally texting. ur fine but why r u so serious. there's no need to get annoyed bc i was making a joke.

Me: im not angry but come on loosen up, rossi and hotch r on their way back with the unsub, son of a bitch is gonna get what he deserved.

Emily Prentiss: I apologise Agent Jareau

Me: Im sorry I don't know who that is???

Emily Prentiss: Sorry, Jennifer. I'll try not to do it again.

 

09/11/07: 6:47pm

Me: lol I can't believe u said that to hotch. u got balls

Emily Prentiss: yeah. I was a bit worried he'd fire me.

Me: u? Fired? Never. He <3s u too much. 

Me: hey me penelope, morgan and Reid r going to get drinks, u wanna come?

Emily Prentiss: It's very nice of you to offer but I wouldn't want to intrude.

Me: no way!! I can pick u up 7ish. it'll be fun!! 

Emily Prentiss: Alright I guess I could. I'll text you my address in a bit.

Me: :)))))))) <3 

09/11/07: 7:34pm

Me: hey u ready 2 go? 

Emily Prentiss: on my way out now.

Me: awesome, I'm outside ur door waiting

Me: c u in a second!

10/11/07: 10am

Prentiss: Im going to ask that you repeat nothing I said last night

Me: lol u really remember enough of last night to know what u said?

Prentiss: ... well

Me: lol exactly. 

Me: um, just out of curiosity, what do u remember from last night 

Prentiss: nothing really. Up until that third round of shots and then boom. Nothing.

Prentiss: why, did I do something?

Me: oh no no, uh I got to go now bc I got something I need 2 do so you know, bye

Prentiss: ok? Bye 

12/11/07: 9:04pm

Agent Prentiss: Are you okay? You didn't make eye contact and you were fidgeting in your seat every time someone mentioned me, did I mess up again?

Me: don't profile me. im fine not everything's about u

Agent Prentiss: is this about something I did when I was drunk? You've been weird since then.

Me: whaaaaat? never 

Agent Prentiss: spit it out or I'm coming to your hotel room because it's only two doors down from mine.

Me: ok!!! Damn woman

Me: right so remember when I said u didn't do/say anything when ur were drunk

Agent Prentiss: yes? Go on

Me: well u got rly smashed and u wldnt stop talking about how pretty my face was and like u might have tried to kiss me at some point and like

Me: I totally kissed you back but I promise just bc im bisexual doesn't mean I'll make some big deal out of this

Agent Prentiss: oh god now that you mention it..

Agent Prentiss: jj don't worry about being bisexual I mean, I'm a lesbian it'd be hypocritical of me if I predicted a change in the way you acted

Me: ... Wait ... Ur gay??

Agent Prentiss: yeah. I just don't see a need to broadcast it you know?

Me: oh god I get it. So we're on the same page here right? I mean it was a mistake wasn't it

Agent Prentiss: of course, look I'm not tired at all, I could come to your room still? It isn't exactly early and if you say no it's fine

Me: no no it's so cool come over whenever.

Agent Prentiss: See u in 5.

13/11/07: 1pm

Me: I'm glad we're friends 

Emily: you know what? Me too.

Me: can we be like Morgan and Reid close cos I've always been jealous of them

Emily: ahaha totally, whatever you want Jennifer.

Me: <3

16/11/07: 12:11pm

Me: wyd

Emily: what does that mean

Me: what you doing, lol

Emily: ahh ok. Honestly? I'm watching crappy tv and eating crappy food

Me: want me to come and keep u company?

Emily: yeah sure. can u pick up a black coffee from Starbucks for me?

Me: what's the magic word??

Emily: I have pictures of you drunk dancing against two men

Me: fuck ok im on my way

16/11/07: 12:57pm

Me: outside ur door open before I drop cocfie into yirr

Me: I dropped the coffee

Emily: oh dear. I'll be right there, just let me put a top and some proper pants on

Me: oh no.. don't put clothes on for me.. I'm totally fine with it

Emily: I know what you're doing you horny bisexual 

Me: I think those are the closest things to swear words I will ever hear from u

Me: also open the goddamn motherfucking door I'm wet

Emily: good to know I have that effect on you

Me: shit

17/11/07: 11:32am

Me: should we talk or should we never talk about it again

Me: I mean it's up to u

Me: u were so hot though idk if I can forget it like that

17/11/07: 1:04pm

Me: did I cross a line saying u were hot I mean I can take it back 

Me: I'm so sorry if I upset you but do u have to make it so hard I mean holy shit ur so??? I dont even know

17/11/07: 3:57pm

Nobody: I wasn't ignoring you, I had a meeting with my mother. You didn't mess anything up and we should talk but I have to take a 3 day trip with my mother and no phone service starting now - We can talk when I get back.

Me: wait when are you leaving

Me: oh ok you meant now, bye I guess

19/11/07: 10:37pm

Me: YOU are sO dumb and rude and Garcia agreed so she bought me lots and lots and lots of drin ks and vodka and I don't want to think about u but ogMy god i can't stop

Me: GRADCIA wnats to take my phone I will talk to you soon AlsO I saved your nameAs my princess cos you are 

Me: ALRIGT BYW

21/11/07: 9:27am

Me: I know you're betting back in today. Sorry about the drunk texts.

21/11/07: 8:50pm

Princess: I can't say I was expecting that

Me: yeah well u fucked me I can't say I was expecting that either

Princess: I'm guessing you want to talk

Me: no, really? Must've taken all of those strong profiler skills to figure that out huh

Princess: yeah I deserved that. Sorry we did what we did. I assume we both want to forget about it, like the kiss

Me: actually no. 

Princess: oh?

Me: forgetting about it only made me want to tear ur clothes off at random moments so I don't wanna do that again 

Princess: I understand

Princess: you wanted to tear my clothes off?

Me: yes. More than anything, I couldn't stop thinking about it rly 

Princess: tell me 

21/11/07: 9:24pm

Me: everytime u walked into a room I wanted to fuck you. Hard. 

Me: even after we fucked that night I couldn't stop thinking about it

Princess: jj I... I couldn't stop either 

Me: so how about u tell me bc no offence but I don't believe u

Princess: when we had sex that night, fuck, I had wanted it for so long

Princess: I had imagined you open, wanting, begging for me to help you, to make you cum

Princess: I thought about how at work I could push you against a wall and slide my hand into your panties and roughly shove two fingers into you, how you'd bite your lip trying to keep quiet, how one of your hands would tighten around my wrists silently begging me to go harder

Me: fuck. Fucking hell thats so hot I forgive you for going on the trip please keep going

Princess: one Wednesday you were wearing a skirt, God you looked delicious in it I swear I wanted to push you into the table in front of the whole team, push your skirt up to your hips and eat you out so good

Me: fuck I didn't notice 

Princess: it was the day you wouldn't meet my eyes, God all I wanted was you spread wide for me and three of my fingers inside you while you lay begging me to let you come

Me: Emily I'm so wet right now oh god

Me: fuck i've got two fingers inside myself and Christ I'm imagining it's u here, stroking over my clit and whispering what you were going to do to me in different languages 

Princess: you're not, you're lying 

Me: Emily.. ohh fuck look I'm not

Me: 1 attachment 

Princess: shit baby you look so good 

Princess: you're so wet, is that all for me?

Me: yes god it's all for u em all of it 

Me: tell me what u would do if u were here 

Princess: how about I show you

Me: what do u mean?

Princess: open your door baby

Me: oh my god 

Princess: so which language should i start with mmm?

Me: Emily if you don't get in her and fuck me now I swear to go-

22/11/07: 9:12am

Me: you are most definitely forgiven

Baby: I should hope so. I don't speak like that for just anyone

Me: GOOD

Baby: see you at work my love

14/02/08: 6:43am

Princess: so today's the day we tell them

Me: baby we'll be fine, if they haven't already clocked on lmao

Princess: I suppose we could've been more discreet..

Me: after the skirt Incident last month? I don't think discreet is even in ur vocabulary

Princess: see u there baby, fingers crossed

14/02/08: 9:30am

Me: I'm laughing 

Princess: I cannot believe that they had pictures of us doing that

Me: we looked really good though

Me: u wanna go home early and re create those pics privately?

Princess: sorry honey, work first!

Me: ergh ur a buzzkill. I'm not talking to u today 

Princess: oh baby, big mistake. You'll be spending all of tonight making it up to me

Me: I can't wait ;)

The End.


End file.
